Karma to Burn
Karma to Burn is the first episode in the thirteenth season of . Synopsis The team strive to find answers following the kidnapping of Russell's granddaughter and the shooting of Undersheriff Ecklie. Plot Finn receives a text message from Sara informing her that Ecklie has been shot. She calls Russell to let him know where she is and he tells her that his granddaughter Kaitlyn has been kidnapped. He figures that Mckeen's people took Katie for payback for the death of his son. Finn then figures that Crenshaw, Moreno's partner, is one of Mckeen's people. Finn decides to stick with him and see where he takes her. Russell tells Maya that he will bring Katie home. Sara tells Greg that D.B.'s granddaughter has been taken. Sara goes to Russell's house. Russell takes a gun out of his little safe. Sara finds some shoe impressions, which she guesses are standard work boots. She also finds something from the kidnapper. Sara finds a flashlight that belongs to LVPD under the window. She figures that they are looking at a cop. Nick then gets arrested for drunk and disorderly. Sara puts him to work. Finn goes with Crenshaw to a club and discovered Katie with Kimball in a back room. Russell gets a radio call from Crenshaw, who gives it to Finn, who says that she is with Katie and she is okay. Finn says D.B. has to talk to McKeen if he wants to see Kaitlyn again. McKeen tells Russell to get 2 million dollars from Jack Gilmore in order to get Katie back. Henry analyzes the hairs from the house, which is not human hair but rather, it's bovine. Nick thinks it's transfer from the kidnapper. He thinks that they're looking for some sort of dairy farm or ranch. Hodges says that the thing from Katie's bedroom is plaster. Greg finds the gun that shot Ecklie from the car that drove by when he was shot. Hodges goes to the hospital to pick up the pellets that were removed from Conrad. Morgan then kisses Hodges for no apparent reason. Finn then attempts to rescue Katie. Crenshaw catches up to her, almost rapes her, but then, Moreno shots him dead. Katie disappears again. Russell says to Finn that she does not need to think, he needs her to be smart because Katie is just a child. Sara and Nick find out that Lt. Paul Kimball kidnapped Katie. Russell then has an illusion of killing McKeen in his holding cell. Sara and Fin find more bovine hair in Crenshaw's hair. Doc Robbins then finds a fungus in Crenshaw's lungs. Nick and Russell locate Jack Gilmore, but he tells them that he already gave McKeen the money. Gilmore is then shot from a distance and drops dead. Russell then figures out that Katie should be dead and Fin should be also. Crenshaw wants something more from Finn more than just her life. But Kimball, he did not see a hostage in Katie, he saw a child in her. Kimball's divorced and has 3 kids. The youngest one is 7 1/2 years old, same age as Katie. Kimball is still in town to deliver the 2 million to his family. Russell then figures that the plaster is not hair and plaster but it is hair in plaster. Before WWII, they used to use animal hair as a binding agent. Greg then finds out who shot Gilmore. It was an ex-cop named Earl Witson, who grew up with McKeen, who is the godfather to Earl's daughter, and Greg says that Witson was in the area when Morgan's dad was shot. Sara finds out a house owned by a Mary Witson. Brass, Finn, and Russell enter the house and see retired cops who worked for McKeen dead on the floor. The cops and Brass face Kimball, who attempts suicide, but Brass shoots him and tells him to know where Katie is. Russell finds Katie's PJ's and an ice cream cup in the trash can and finds Katie hiding behind a piece of furniture. He returns Katie home to Maya. McKeen is then sent to a federal facility in Indiana, where he'll be in isolation for the rest of his life. Russell tells him that the $2 million was donated to the crime lab in the McKeen family name. Greg then asks Nick if he is in or if he is out of CSI. Nick decides to stay at CSI. Russell is now happy to just have his granddaughter back safe and sound at home. Cast Main Cast *Ted Danson as D.B. Russell *Elisabeth Shue as Julie Finlay *George Eads as Nick Stokes *Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle *Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders *Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins *Wallace Langham as David Hodges *David Berman as David Phillips *Elisabeth Harnois as Morgan Brody *Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews *Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast *Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie *Peri Gilpin as Barbara Russell *Brooke Nevin as Maya Russell *Mia Hays as Kaitlyn Russell *Billy Magnussen as Detective Michael Crenshaw *Larry M. Mitchell as Officer Mitchell *Conor O’Farrell as Jeffrey McKeen *Brandon Jones as Charlie Russell *Caroline Stotesbery as Ashley Ganden *Peter Onorati as Det. Paul Kimball *Enrique Murciano as Det. Carlos Moreno *Craig Sheffer as Jack Gilmore *Lewis T. Powell as Officer Norman *Dennis Hill as Paramedic #1 *Bruno Gioiello as Uniform #1 / Hank *William Morse as Uniform #2 *Ron Del Barrio as Uniform #3 *Jonathan Camp as Uniform #4 Trivia This episode marks the final appearance of Jeffrey McKeen . See Also